The Devils Sanctuary
by MediaStar
Summary: REWRITE..Sesshoumaru Akamura is Satan reborn in the flesh. He is the gorgeous owner of the most exclusive club in Newyork called LIVED666. Three college students KaguraKagomeSango find them selves entrapped in his world full of sin


..The Devils Sanctuary..

By: A.Bates

REWRITE/// Sesshoumaru Akamura is Satan reborn in the flesh. He is the gorgeous, cold hearted owner of the most exclusive club in New-york called the "LIVED666". Three college students Kagura/Kagome/Sango find them selves entrapped in his world full of seduction and sin...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rated:R For Violence/Language and Sexual themes. This is a AU so be warned!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: This is a complete rewrite of the original The Devils Sanctuary that originally only made it up to the 6th chapter. Character and ages have changed as well as some of the plot. Meaning the plot is and will be more developed and fast paced. The story will be told through Kaguras eye because I feel that is strongest writing style for this fanfic.

Please excuse any the grammar and spelling problems, I did my best with editing. If they're any good betas interested in helping a girl out, please let me know I will love you for ever!

TO ALL THE OLD FANS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akamura-Sesshoumaru**: Mysterious, gorgeous young man who appears to be in mid twenties. He is considered to be the most cold hearted, manipulative, self centered bastard in New York . Did I for get mention he is undeniably seductive, and quite the womanizer. The red tattoo under his left eye is rumored as to be the exact symbol the devil wore himself. Could there be any relation...

**Takani-Kagura:** 21 years old and unaware of her striking beauty. She is a intelligent book worm with a fiery temper. She doesn't trust men for the simple fact she was almost raped by her father when she was young. She now lives with her two annoying room-mates who happen to be the most important people in her life...

**Akamura-Inuyasha:** Bold ,blunt and handsome younger brother of Mr.Akamura. He appears to be in his early twenties .He is loud, rude and can be incompetent at times. He holds the same tattoo as his older brother on the left side of his neck...

**Amuro-Sango:** 20 year old Sweet, sexy and ambitious Sango loves to party. She very smart when it comes to school but doesn't take it as serious as Kagura does.

**Sagawa-Kouga:** Hes smug, overly confident and very good looking. Appears to be in early twenties. He has a bad attitude and temper to match. He head over heel in love with certain young lady and would do anything to keep her out of harms way...

**Kagome-** 19 year old Fun loving, down to earth , and outstandingly pretty. Kagome loves to party and shop. She has a good heart and can be dense at times when it comes to school. She has a thing for dating bad boys...

**Sagawa-Miroku**: 20 year old good looking , deliciously charming young friend of Inu-yasha.I enjoys the company of beautiful woman especially the ones who play hard to get. He holds the same tattoo as his friend on the right side of his shoulder...

**Amuro-Kohaku:** 17 year old brother of Sango. He is very sweet and shy at times. He has a big crush on Kagura and would do anything for her even give his own life to save her. He has been entrusted in a very important role in Kagura's life.

**Kasuka-Shippou:** A mysterious young man who clams he's a friend of Sangos's family. But the truth is he's a messenger...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He waits for me in the dark, with eyes that shine

Bright warming the depths of my heart

His Hostile acts disquised as love but

Are truly acts of a hawk pretending to be dove.

He wants my soul, he'll do anything to take it...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**

* * *

**

Chapter I: _Love At First Sight_

* * *

It had to be around four in the morning when I was whisked away into the arms of deep slumber, curling up in a fetal position while under the covers.

My mind once restless in thought is defeated my fatigue as my body renders unconscious, and my dreams swallow me whole.

Distorted images whirl about in my head building upon one another, creating this world I have visited every night since I were but a small child.

I have grown accustomed to this world, and always look forward to be invited by his gentle hands and tingling touch.

My love, my angel..._why_...I can't see your face, its so vague--_ why must you always be so cryptic towards me_.

I want to see the curve of your mouth, the light that reflects in your eyes, but instead all I receive is a blank.

His voice drips like honey and the sheer beauty of it sound like a sonata to my ears.

He grabs a hold of my hand pulling me closer, under the umbrella tree.

The shade cools my skin on contact as we sit in silence.

One...two...three...four hours pass and no words are spoken but the wind that calls through the grass.

It brushes cold tips along my skin, combing its way through my hair.

I shiver, hesitant to reach out to his warmth.

Once again the yearning to touch, to feel and to be engulfed by those beautiful white wings.

It makes my heart ache.

_But I can't... because..._

He extinguishes the desire to run my fingers over the white opalescent feathers.

'You can't' he breathes against my ear, arms smothering me in a affectionate embrace.

'Why?' I whimper, "Because–" he begins to speak.

'Angel wings should never be touched by human hands, they are to pure and could be easily tainted.'

My lips tug into a small frown as I push away from his embrace.

Anger, jealousy, envy, they all rage inside me and the world shifts because of it.

The life flowing through the trees and plants dwindle away leaving nothing but brown corpses of trees, decayed flowers and foliage.

My angel stood swiftly, soon beside me, his fingers curling under my forearm.

I turn sharply glaring into a face that seems so ill-defined.

His voice inaudible to my ears carries past me into the drastically changed wind.

'Why is it that you are allowed to a touch such a sinful human who's touch could taint your precious wings?' it was the same question I asked every night,_ oh how redundant_...

As always the land beneath my bear feet disintegrates, and before he could answer my dreams would crumble from the sound of my alarm clock.

I awake to the blinding sunlight and the lively sounds of a city the never sleeps.

"Kagura"a familiar voice rings distantly in my ear.

"KAGURA WAKE UP!!!", the voice is much louder and more demanding then before.

I groan lifting my head up about an inch off my pillow before receiving a soft blow to the back of my head.

The bed shifts and what feels like a sack of heavy flower straddles my back.

Kagome Higurashi hits me over the head again with a feather filled pillow, babbling about something I could give a rats ass about.

"Wake up Kagura your gonna be late for work",It had just dawned on me that today was Saturday and I had to be in the coffee shop for 8:00a.m.

"Ugh" I muffled through the pillow and rolled to my side knocking Kagome off in the process.

My right arm stretched over to the night stand and fumbled aimlessly for my alarm clock.

"Shit" I let out a deep sigh then dropped my head back into the pillow.

It was already 7:20 and I have about 15 minutes to wash and dress.

I could just forget about eating anything this morning; there just wasn't enough time.

"KAGOME" I exclaimed rolling out and about from the comforts of my sheets.

"You could have woken me up a little earlier"I complained dashing toward the bathroom.

"I tired but you're like a brick in the morning"she replied laying flat one her back staring up at the plastered ceiling.

Ten minutes later I was out the shower and pulling on a pair of black pants and a plain red tee.

My hair was tied in a messy bun, my stomach was gurgling from lack of food, and I couldn't find my damn left shoe.

Sango Amuro entered my room just in time holding my missing black flat on the tip of her right index finger, she was swinging is back and forth carelessly.

"Looking for this?" she inquired, her pretty face lit up with a smile.

I grabbed the shoe impatiently from her hand and slid it onto my left-foot.

She let out a small laugh then took a seat next to Kagome on my bed.

After rushing around my room like a chicken with its head cut off I found my keys and leather tote bag.

"Kagura don't forget to wipe the tooth paste off the corner of your mouth" yelled Kagome as I ran out the door.

"Oh and its going to rain today don't forget your umbrella!" Sango chimed in about a millisecond to late.

The door had shut swiftly behind me clipping off the important part of her message.

* * *

Minutes flew by like seconds and before I knew it was already 8:10 a.m.

The streets were packed like always and weaving through the crowds of people left my body tuckered out.

The sky was changing from its bight cheery blue and vibrant white clouds to a dull and depressing grey.

It was going to rain today and I had forgotten my Nike umbrella on the kitchen table.

_No, its raining._

Drench, cold, and aggravated I rounded the corner quickly stopping under a newspaper stand to catch my breath and possibly find something free to cover my head from the rain.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

That sound of wind chimes and the vibration coming from my back pocket caught my attention.

Reaching into the back pocket of my Levi jeans I pulled out my pre-paid Nokia phone and glanced at the screen.

_Boss Sara._

"Hello"I rasped ,throat dry, voice crackling.

"Where are you Kagura the shops packed this morning. We are short staffed and your were supposed to be in at 8:00".

"Sorry I wok– "I tried to explain, but was cut short in mid-sentence by the stern voice on the other end of the line.

"I don't care what happened to you this morning just hurry up!" the woman snapped getting straight to the point and ending the conversation with the dial tone.

_What a rude bitch._

My temper started to get the better of me as I grabbed a free horoscope magazine off the stand, raised it above my head to block some of the rain, and started to run.

_Only half a block away._

I reminded myself still finding it hard to catch my breath and even harder to get past the morning crowd.

_Ring...ring...ring...ring...ring..._

My phone rang again I decided to just ignore it but the caller was so damn persistent.

It was getting on my last nerve, so I decided to just answer.

_Ring...ring...ring...ring...ring..._

I reached into my back pocket once again not really paying attention to what was before me

I collided into something hard and solid like a brick wall.

I lost my footing, reeled backwards hitting the pavement rear end first with a thump.

The wind was knocked from out of me and my cell phone landed not to far from my right.

The cheap manufactured flip phone broke in half.

My eyes widened and the sound of it breaking reverberated in my ears ten fold, playing over and over in my head like a skipping record.

My eyes avert away from the phone narrowing as my gaze drift upwards onto the figure looming over me like a statue.

The adrenaline pumping through my veins had my heart racing a mile a minute.

My temper had built up to its boiling point and I was about to blow a gasket at any moment.

But once our eyes met ,ambers hues meshing with ruby orbs, I stopped.

His beauty stifles me and the fire that fueled my anger blew out like the flame on a candle.

He has the most loveliest face I have ever seen on a man.

Slanted eye with sweeping lashes, a narrow nose with lips that could only be hand crafted by god himself.

His face was oval shaped with jaw that looked like it were carve with a chisel.

He has long hair was slicked to the nape of his neck ,bond in the neatest ponytail I have ever seen.

My heart stopped beating for a moment.

_Was this what love felt like at first sight...no it couldn't be._

My mind went wild and my vision clouded over, and for the first time in my life I could see my future flash before me.

I could paint the pretty picture of waking up in his arms after a wild night of passionate love making.

I could picture us bickering over who's turn it was the do the dishes or what restaurant to go to next.

But the most beautiful thing of all was the bundle of joy we would produce.

The highlight of our lives, our pride and joy.

A daughter for me and a son for him.

We would grow old and die together still as passionate and in love with each other like the first day we met.

_How silly can a girl be...I was probably one the last women in the world he would date, marry, sleep with or more likely have children with._

I wanted to laugh at myself for thinking up such nonsense.

He just glared at me with an stoic expression I couldn't read.

Not once had he offered me an hand, nor would he ask if I where okay.

His eyes flickered and for a split second I could have sworn the pupils took on a reptilian shape.

My eyes were playing tricks on me– but I knew the disgust he harbored in those golden iris were not a trick and that he indeed some how managed to read my every thought like a book

I could feel the discoloration in my face or maybe it was just the cold rain beating against my skin that made me go pale.

But I felt I was being ridicule under those gorgeously golden eyes.

I wanted to snap at him, I wanted to cuss him out.

But I couldn't muster up a single word, not even one syllable.

My thoughts where racing now.

_Don't look at me like that– don't look at me like your above me._

_Don't look at me like im just a pile of dog shit you almost stepped in._

_Please don't...don't act as if we shouldn't be sharing the same side walk... the same air._

_Stop acting as if I am unworthy of your humble presence._

Will Just stop already!, _please._

And on cue he grunted mumbling a audible "Hn",and turned his back on me sharply.

Thick strands of hair trailing behind him like a cape spun of white gold.

His hair stood out even more against the contrast of his black trench coat.

And the more looked at the more I yearned to run my fingers through it.

Two bodyguards followed closely by him.

The larger one held out a black umbrella over the beautiful strangers head , while the smaller one fell back a couple of steps to patronize me.

He his red eyes, over dilated on god knows what grilled me closely.

Scrutinizing me with those eyes and that undeniably attractive face of his.

His thin lips blurt out a few choiceful words laced thickening with venom.

I could only make sense out of the 'You stupid bitch...or was it watch where your going you stupid bitch' , either way they you look at it they both meant the same.

**

* * *

**

T.B.C

* * *

If you are a fan or was a Fan of this story I hope you liked this chaptered better the first original.

If you know me by now then you already know I have a little policy were a ask for 5 or more review to update. Im on a role at the moment and have regained my love for Sessy/Kagura I going to try to make this story more fast paced the it was before. A lot of thing have been changed around. Such as Characters, and some of the story line.

**SO PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST SEVEN REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE IT ONLY TAKE A MINUTE TO WRITE FEEDBACK GUYS !!!**


End file.
